A past that never leaves
by Lali-chan
Summary: John Carter in highschool. CarterOriginal Characther
1. Chapter 1

A past that never leaves  
  
Summary: In this John Carter is in highschool, enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: If E.R. were mine, Lucy and Mark woudn't have died.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
John Carter, woke up, it was almost 9 o'clock, he was late, Katherine would kill him, he dressed up quickly and headed downstairs, as usual his parents weren't home, hell they weren't even in the country. He picked his bike and ride to Katherine's home.  
  
Her house wasn't very far from there, she was waiting for him in the doorway.  
  
"You know that you're late, right?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry." he said giving her a charming smile.  
  
"No, you're not. But let's go, we have a picnic waiting for us." she gave him a small smile and they rode their bikes until the park.  
  
"So, where your parents are today?" Katherine asked to her best friend.  
  
"London, yours?" John asked to the sixteen years old girl sat next to him.  
  
"Paris. Maybe they'll meet each other for lunch in Rome, or something." Kate said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, and they'll discuss our marriage." John added.  
  
"Don't talk like that, or that could happen, J.J!" she punched his shoulder weakly.  
  
"Would I make such a bad husband?" he asked smiling malicious to her.  
  
"No, I would make a really awful wife, besides, I don't want to screw up with what we have." she lay herself on the grass and started to play with a flower.  
  
"You know we will never lost what we have. Not even when you will be in Harvard doing law school and me on med school here in Chicago. Why again you're going to do law school?" he asked, she smiled.  
  
"It's not to pleasant mine and your parents, but I do like it. After I finished Harvard, I'll be back. It's a promise, John. I'll enter in your hospital, dressed like Barbie." she said and he laughed.  
  
"And what you're going to say? I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah. And you're going to give me a big hug, and take the peruke that I'll be wearing off and put into your head." she said  
  
"Okay, right after you sing Barbie Girl." he said.  
  
"It's a deal?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." he said shaking her hand.  
  
"So.. are you still dating Candy?" Katie asked not looking to him.  
  
"No. She is way too dumb." John said  
  
"Didn't I told you that when you first saw her?" Katie said looking at him with a I-told-you-so smile.  
  
"Yep. But I'm dumb too." John said, Katie rooled her eyes.  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" Katie teased, John started to tickling her.  
  
"J.J!! Stop it!!" Katie screamed laughing hard.  
  
"Stop calling me J.J!" he told her, but she just kept laughing and screaming "J.J! J.J!"  
  
Next day, Carter woke up and ate breakfast quickly, he was after all late for school, he took his car keys and left the house, he managed to get to school 5 minutes later. He entered in his class room, and his teacher looked mad at him, he gave her a little smile and sat on his usual chair, as usual Katie wasn't in the class, she was always late. She knocked on the door 2 minutes later.  
  
"Sorry, I overslept because I stayed up yesterday from 6 o'clock to 3 in the morning studying for your test tomorrow." Katie did a puppy face and the teacher rolled her eyes, Katie smiled and sat on her sit in front of John.  
  
"Studying, hein?" John teased.  
  
"Studying, watching a Friends marathon, whatever..." Katie said, John just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Those bad habits will cacth up with you, someday, your cute smile won't help you everytime." John warned.  
  
"Duhh!! That's why I have breast! I hope that all my future boss are either straight guys or lesbians." Kate said and John just shook his head.  
  
"You're going to make a great lawyer one day, you were born to lie." John said and Katie punched him weakly, the teacher looked at her and Katie smiled opening her book.  
  
After school, John and Katie went for a ride on their bikes on a park a little far from town. In the middle of their way back home, started to rain hard.  
  
"Aren't we lucky? It's impossible to go back in our bikes this way, we'll have to walk!" Katie complained as her clothes got more wet.  
  
"I suppose our cellphones are not working anymore..." John stated watching his cellphone completely wet. "My house is closer, you can stay there for the night, it's a 15 minutes walk."  
  
"Yeah but you have to promise me that we're going to spend all night watching horror movies!" Katie said excited.  
  
"Whatever you want, Katie, whatever you want." John said  
  
After 15 minutes, they got at John's house, his parents were overseas and everybody who usually works at his house had the day off, so it would be only the two of them, alone, all night.  
  
"You can pick some clothes in my bedroom and take a hot shower, I'll make some pizza." John said and Katie accepted.  
  
"I'm going to wear your red shirt!" she warned.  
  
"Why do you love that shirt anyway?" he asked.  
  
"It's pretty...soft...warm... That shirt makes me happy." Katie said with a happy puppy face.  
  
"A lot of things makes you happy, Jason movies, chocolate and me!" John said and she trown him a pillow.  
  
20 minutes later the pizza was ready but Katie hadn't came back, so John went upstairs to find her, he found her on her underwear unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Come on Kate, don't do that to me... Please..." he checked for pulse and was relieved when he felt it, it was a little low, so he putted a shirt on her and grabbed the phone and dialed 911. "My friend is unconscious!"  
  
The next scenes happened too fast for John, suddenly he was in he hospital and the nurse took him out of the room, Katie still unconscious, he calling his and her parents, then the doctor came to him and he once again became aware of the facts.  
  
"Is she okay?" He asked worried.  
  
"Yes, she'll be fine. She has a fever and her pulse was a little low, but she sould be able to come home tomorrow morning, but she'll need rest. Do you know something about a red shirt? She kept saying that while on delirium." the doctor said.  
  
"It's my shirt. She loves it. Go figure it... Can I see her?" he asked, the doctor showed him the way.  
  
"You're a evil person, Kate... You can't do that to me... Made me worried, you know... I almost promised to give you the shirt if you come back to me okay." he said squeezing her hand, the doctor smiled from the door 'teenager's love' he almost said in a whisper...  
  
"You're such a drama queen, J.J.!" she whispered surprising John that had thought she was unconscious.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine... But you owe me movies, pizza and the right to wear your red shirt for a week!" she said smiling.  
  
"Were you faking this just to get my shirt?" he asked smiling too.  
  
"I'm going to be a lawyer, and I'll only answer this question in the presence of my lawyer." Katie said.  
  
"So that's a yes?" John asked and she laughed.  
  
"Maybe it is, maybe it's not!" Kate said and he shook his head.  
  
"You're impossible!"  
  
"You're the one who called the 911!"  
  
"You're the one who fainted!"  
  
"You're the one who made me went for a ride on the rain!"  
  
"You're the one who said that it was going to be a sunny day!"  
  
"You're the one who believed in a future lawyer!"  
  
"You're the one who watched the meteorology!"  
  
"You're impossible!"  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
A/N: Okay... If I get a good response from this I'll make more chapters, It's all up to you! R&R! Oh, and when they say I love you to each other doesn't mean the I love you like a boyfriend/girlfriend, they feel that but they don't tell each other.  
  
SORRY!! The begining of chap. 2 came along and messed it all up, I didn't finished chap 2 and I'll still change somethings about it... Bad move...Sorry again... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Taking care of who you love  
  
In the next day, the family lawyer signed Kate's release from the hospital, and John took her to his place. He decided that she would be more confortable in his room, he borrowed the red shirt and turned on the TV.  
  
"Jason rented us your favorite movie: Godfather." John said hitting the button 'play'.  
  
"Jason is the best!" Katie said making herself confortable in John's arms.  
  
"Did you talk to your parents after last night?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. They can't leave Paris, mom has some ball or whatever to go and dad has a so called 'important meeting'." she said and John noticed her sad tone.  
  
"It doesn't matter if they don't care, Kate. I do. You'll always have me." he said kissing her forehead.  
  
"I know. You'll always have me too. We are more than friends, we are more than brothers." Katie said travelling her hands in his body until she reach his hands and squeeze it.  
  
"Yeah. Never forget that, ninja girl." John said and they fell asleep in the middle of the movie. After all that kind of thing happens when you see the same movie as a sacred ritual every week.  
  
[A/N: I took the ninja girl from JAG, but I think it's so cute that I couldn't avoid to put here.]  
  
Katie woke up to an empty bed, she wasn't feeling secure to go downstairs, she was a little afraid of falling in the stairs, after all she had just left the hospital.  
  
"JOHN TRUMAN CARTER! I really hope you're bringing me food, otherwise I'll have to kick your ass really hard!" she yelled and waited for an answer.  
  
"Every year it pass you get more annoying." John said as he walked in the room with a tray full of waffles and pancakes.  
  
"And every year it pass you love me more." Katie said and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Just eat, will you? That's the only thing that makes you shut up." he said and she just smiled.  
  
One week later, Katie had come back to her house, and had returned the red shirt, she and John were walking in the streets, trying to find their way to the movies.  
  
"Did you received 'the call'?" she asked looking a little upset.  
  
"From our parents about the boring dinner we have to attend to?" John asked and she nodded "Yes... I have to buy a new tuxedo now..."  
  
"And I have to buy a dress..." Katie said looking really upset about it.  
  
"Well, look at the bright side, it could be worse. It could be your debutant ball." she punched him playfully.  
  
"You're an evil person, J.J... You had to remind me of that? It was so awful!" she said hiding her face with her hands.  
  
"Tell me about it! You took me with you!" he said and she laughed.  
  
"You really tought I would give you the chance of laugh about it later? That thing still give me nightmares." Katie said making a face.  
  
"Well, your mother sound really happy in see you in a dress like the lady that you are." John said and she started to run after him.  
  
"Don't call me a lady, mister! I'm a lady just like you're a gentleman!" she said and he stopped.  
  
"Hey! Don't call me that! I sound like my father!" he said and she laughed and they ran all the way to the movies.  
  
In the next day, John went to buy a tuxedo and Katie to find a dress, they went separate ways and make a plan to meet each other at 6 on the tree house at Kate's place. When John got there with his new tuxedo in a bag he saw Katie already waiting for him.  
  
"Where's your dress?" John asked.  
  
"You're only going to see it at the dinner, something there has to be interesting." Katie said.  
  
"Come on! I'm curious!" he said pleading.  
  
"Don't care, you're going to have to wait... But hey... How do you feel about a piercing in my bellybutton?" she asked and waited for his reaction.  
  
"Oh no! Don't tell me you did a piercing? Your parents are going to be so mad!" John said surprise, Katie lifted her shirt a little just too much to show her new piercing.  
  
"I know. I'm crazy. But I doubt that they'll see my bellybutton before I turn 21!" Katie said smiling.  
  
"They'll be really angry when they find out!" he said shaking his head.  
  
"I'll tell them on my graduation from Harvard. I'll tell them: 'Hey, I did a piercing, but at least I graduated from law school!', and they'll forgive me..." She said smiling.  
  
"You thought about everything didn't you?" he said.  
  
"Well, not everything, forgot the camera to take a picture of you when you saw my piercing..." she teased.  
  
"You're going to drive me and your parents mad one of these days."  
  
"I promise I'll visit you in the institution."   
  
"You're a good friend."  
  
Despite John and Katie's wishes, the dinner came. And being in a closed room with lawyers and grown ups wasn't their idea of fun. John got dressed and went downstairs where the 'party' was going to happen, he had barely left the stairs when his mother came closer.  
  
"John, honey... Your hair is a mess!" she put his hair the way she wanted and straightened his tie.  
  
"Mom... Enough, alright... This is not my wedding, just a dinner." he said trying to escape.  
  
At Katie's house...  
  
Katie was finally ready, she walked downstairs and met her parents. She was dressing a beautiful white dress with little red flowers.  
  
"Oh honey! You DO have a taste! Oh, I loved this dress!" her mother said.  
  
"Thanks mother... Shall we go now?" Katie asked and they left.  
  
John Carter, was very experient at boring dinners so he hide himself in his little secret place where he could see the door and not be seen. It was very useful... His grandmother had made a secret tunnel for him on that spot, and his parents had no idea. He saw the door opening once more, Mr. and Mrs. Lindsay(Katie's parents) came in, and right after them Katie came in, she looked gorgeous despite her face showing her annoyance.  
  
"Looks like a great party, Mrs. Carter. If you excuse me, I'll go look for John." she said politely.  
  
"Sure, honey. Good luck in finding my son, don't know where he hide on these dinners..." Katie smiled and walked away.  
  
Kate went to the secret place and met John.  
  
"Thank God someone fun is here..." she said and they entered in the tunnel.  
  
"So, Kate... How could you buy such a beautiful dress?" he asked and she glared at him and then smiled.  
  
"I asked the woman on the store to pick one." she said and in seconds they were in the gardner.  
  
"Fresh air! I thought I would sufocate from so many french perfumes..." he said sitting on a bench, followed by Katie.  
  
"Tell me about it... Why don't we have school trips that match these dinners?"  
  
"Well, when they are at my place we can escape... But we have to do something about your place..." John stated.  
  
"We can run to the kitchen and jump the window. That'll do..." Katie said.  
  
"Good plan... Want to go to McDonald's?" he asked, Katie smiled right away.  
  
"We'll have to drive thru... I'm not gonna enter there with this dress!"  
  
"Ok. Last to get in the car is going to run our parents business!" he yelled running.  
  
"That's not fair! I can barely walk with this dress!" Katie said taking her shoes off and throwing them at him, he stopped.  
  
"How can you walk with this?" he asked seeing the size of the heels.  
  
"I can't. That's the point." she said finally reaching him, John throw the shoes on his car and picked Katie up. "John! What you're doing?"  
  
"You can't walk with this dress, right? So, I'm helping you!"  
  
They came back 2 hours later and ran to the tunnel.  
  
"Our parents are going to be so mad! We're 2 hours later! We should have know better..." Katie said putting her shoes back on.  
  
"We'll say that we... fell asleep or something." John suggested and straightened his tie. "They're not going to buy any of our stories..."  
  
They were just about to get out of the tunnel when they saw something kind of weird. There was some mens dressed all in black with masks and the guests of the dinner lookd scared.  
  
"Katie... This is not good... Let's go back... We'll call the police."  
  
A/N: Sorry again about my messed up with the previous chapter... But hey... I changed a lot chapter 2, for better I hope, now I can wait longer to do the future part where John is a doctor.  
  
Well, sorry for taking so long to post it (I was in another state spending X-mas with my grandparents) but you're going to have to wait even more in the next one, because, now I'm going to travel again to spend new year with my other grandparents, I should be back by the middle of january, and I didn't even started to write chap. 3. So don't wait for me awake.  
  
Kind of weird to call him John, don't you think? We are so used to Carter that is I don't know... Just weird, doesn't seem his name... Anyway.. Thanks for the reviews!!  
  
Kisses,  
  
Lali-chan 


End file.
